Sobre nuvens e raios de sol
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: ‘Resposta ao Championship Cross Over.’ Ele não sabia porque estava lá, nem como chegara a tal lugar, mas ao ver aquele rosto, ele percebia que realmente não importava. Era o bastante estar ao lado dela.


**Sinopse**: 'Resposta ao Championship Cross Over.' Ele não sabia porque estava lá, nem como chegara a tal lugar, mas ao ver aquele rosto, ele percebia que realmente não importava. Era o bastante estar ao lado dela.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse eu definitivamente não estaria escrevendo fanfics :P

* * *

_**Sobre nuvens e raios de sol**_

_Um raio de Sol  
penetrando por uma fenda  
abrindo-se em leque  
amarelo, laranja, rosa  
lançando-se como oferenda  
à nuvem abaixo  
_

Aqueles olhos castanhos não se desviavam do céu. Ele passava horas assim. Mesmo lugar, mesma hora, todos os dias. Tornara-se um hábito, algo tão corriqueiro que às vezes ele mesmo se perguntava o motivo daquilo tudo.

_Para quê?_

Mas ele continuava observando as nuvens. Pois esperava, mesmo que sonhadoramente, ver entre as nuvens, os contornos dos murais vítreos de um castelo, erguendo-se imponente no cimo de uma colina. O castelo _dela_, o mundo _dela_. Qualquer vestígio, por mínimo que fosse, de que Lucy Pevensie era real, existia...em algum lugar.

Nunca desejara algo com tamanha intensidade, sempre se sentira satisfeito com a vida que levava, calma, tranqüila e sem maiores preocupações. Mas isso agora não era suficiente, não sem a presença dela. Apenas a hipótese de que ele poderia tê-la imaginado, que tudo não passasse de um lapso de frustração com aquela vida monótona lhe preocupava imensamente. Só para no mesmo instante perceber que tais pensamentos eram completamente sem fundamento. Ele era inteligente sim, mas não criativo.

Estava certo de que não conseguiria imaginar aquele sorriso, aquele ar de criança que contrastava com a rainha que era, nem o modo como os olhos dela pareciam saber de todas as verdades do mundo e ao mesmo tempo conservarem a inocência de alguém que, talvez, não pudesse ser corrompido.

Ali, deitado no chão de mármore frio ele acompanhava os últimos feixes de luminosidade do sol poente, se distanciando para dar espaço a noite. Crepúsculo. E a simples menção de uma palavra, trazia a tona lembranças dela, as quais, ele poderia ter se esquecido um dia, mas que agora voltavam a sua mente como se sempre houvessem estado lá, apenas esperando uma oportunidade para reaparecer.

Se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse o suficiente, ele poderia ouvir as palavras dela, a voz provida de musicalidade sussurrando, por um momento, dando a impressão de que ela estava realmente presente.

"_Esta é a pior hora do dia. O crepúsculo é sempre o momento mais difícil, o mais solitário."_

E ele lhe perguntara o porque daquela afirmação. Não conseguia entender o motivo, fato que chegava a ser engraçado, considerando que a capacidade de deduzir com facilidade as coisas era uma de suas características, mas também devia-se levar em conta que Lucy era bastante difícil de se _ler_.

"_É apenas mais uma etapa do dia, a passagem para uma nova noite_" ele dissera, arrancando um sorriso travesso da face da jovem. Ele era um bom leitor, mas talvez, compreender totalmente as palavras e gestos de Lucy estavam além do seu alcance.

"_Sim, mas quando acabar você não estará mais aqui, Shikamaru. O tempo passa diferente em Nárnia, e o crepúsculo é o único momento em que poderá voltar ao seu mundo, exatamente para o instante em que o havia deixado"._Um suspiro leve escapou-lhe dos lábios rosados, mas que pôde ser perfeitamente ouvido por ele, atento a todas as suas reações.

Então ele se dava conta do quanto eles eram diferentes. Ela, rainha de um país encantado do qual ele nunca ouvira falar. Ele, ninja de uma vila que ela tão pouco sabia existir. Faziam parte de mundos diferentes, mundos que apesar de todos os contrastes, pareciam estranhamente ligados. E ela lhe perguntava, com aquele olhar de quem sabe das coisas, se esta ligação não era obra deles, as ramificações de seus sentimentos.

Mas agora, ele estava de volta ao seu mundo, seu devido lugar. E Lucy Pevensie tomava forma de uma lembrança, tão viva e presente como antes nenhuma esteve em seus pensamentos.

Mesmo diante de todas as recordações dela e os poucos momentos que esteve em sua presença, seus olhos não se desviaram um minuto sequer do céu. Poderiam chamar de obsessão, ato doentio, o que quer que fosse...para ele era apenas uma espera. Não estava certo de que aquilo teria algum resultado, se a rainha de Nárnia apareceria ou não, apenas estava convicto de uma coisa: esperá-la, não importando o tempo que levasse, valia a pena.

E o que faria se soubesse que protegida pelos muros do imponente castelo de Cair Paravel, ela compartilhava dos mesmos anseios e pensamentos que ele? E que mais ainda sonhava com ele? Ela, com um sorriso doce na face, esperava-o pacientemente, pois sabia que não seria ela a cruzar a barreira dos dois mundos. Assim como tantos outros fizeram, Shikamaru deveria encontrar sozinho o seu próprio caminho.

O caminho de volta a Nárnia.

* * *

**N/A: **o/ finalmente terminado! One-shot bem curtinha, mas que deu um trabalho enorme! Xx. Pode estar um pouco confusa, mas talvez seja melhor assim (?). Hhaushuas...eu não sei o que me deu na cabeça pra juntar o Shika com a Lucy de _Crônicas de Nárnia_, mas o resultado final me agradou (e espero que vocês gostem também!). Bom, agora é só ficar na expectativa para saber quem ganhou o campeonato de casais Cross Over. _#Dri fica torcendo por Shika e Lucy#_. :P

Ah, sim, reviews são _extremamente_ bem-vindas ;)


End file.
